ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Simien 10: Ultimate Omnitrix
Note:This is a crossover, which is canon to both two series. Plot Ultimate Omnitrix Zeszon is asking Ben if he has seen Phobus, who spread stone statues over and over. Zeszon and Etoile takes care of the stone creatures. Raphael and Stan Li explains that Phobus has somehow used alien technology to do this. However, Thanatos was puzzled, he never realized Phobus could use Technology. Phobus meets Phobius who appears in a wormhole. Phobus excahnged power-hand which could electrocute any one and use spells with Phobius. Later, they exchanged their dimension. Phobius attacks Ben. Thanatos realized that he is not Phobius because he has no divine energy. Ben fights him but was unmatched. Thanatos and Vorkus (who accidentally got into Ben's dimension by the wormhole) tries to defeats him but still unmatched. Then, Ben, Stan Li and Raph retreated. Vorkus explains that he came from dimension S1. Zeszon flies and find Ben who explained at an Arachnichimp, Cerebrocrustacean, a human, a Necrofriggian, a Polymorph and a Methanosian bird reached their world. Ben is confused. Vorkus asked if that was Simien. Zeszon replies "Yes". Phobius read their minds (except for Thanatos) and created holograms. Thanatos redirected the powers to him, who gets frightened and escaped. Ken 10 as a hologram appears and says that two beings who are identical (Phobus and Phobius) plans to destroy the continuity of each universes. Ben asks if Vorkus can help. Vorkus just jokes. Meanwhile Tempeter is talking with Zynon. Ben and Simien agreeded. Sora and Stan Li asked where Tempeter is? Allen and Vorkus asked where Zynon is. Meanwhile, on the other side of Bellwood, Tempeter and Zynon are arguing. Zynon spoke back with Latin while Tempeter spoke back with Vulpinmancer accent (which Zynon said disgusting). Gwen and Aguas angry at their competition yells at them. Phobus and Phobius used all their powers to defeat Ben Tennyson and Simien 10. The battle starts Ben and Simien reached where Phobus and Phobius rioted. Before both of them can change Phobus created wind wolves to stop them from transforming. This stopped when Tempeter and Zynon joined their electricity to zap the Wind Wolves. Ben transformed into Freezer. Phobius remained Unscrathed. To be Cont, Simien 10 Simien and the team are called in by Zynon , saying he will show them a new device:a passageway to different dimensions. Allen says there isn't such things as "other dimensions". Beforre Zynon tells Allen that there are such things, Phobius is reported to attack the streets. The team fights him, and during the fight, Phobius (and Vorkus, he was pushed by Phobius in it) is sent to a different dimension, dimension B1UO by Zynon. Simien asks in which dimension they are, Zynon says dimension S1. Zynon explains dimension B1UO is very similar to their dimension, even having the same species and planets. Zynon says that the team should enter the dimension to protect people from Phobius and save Vorkus, and they do. In the B1UO dimension, Phobius discovers the new world. He searches people to scare, when he sees Phobus. He tries to scare him, but he is unable to read his mind, since it is a god's mind. Phobus scares Phobius, who says that was the exact same thing he wanted to do to him. Phobus asks if Phobius has a arch-enemy, and Phobius says that yes. Phobus suggests that they should join forces against their enemies. Vorkus however, teleports somewhere else. Vorkus meets Thanatos, who asks him to help defeat both Phobius and Phobus. Vorkus helps but fails defeating him. Meanwhile, the team reached the dimension, and asked someone where he can get help against alien villains. The man turns out to be Zeszon, who tells them that Ben Tennyson can help. Simien asks Zynon if they were already in a dimension with Ben Tennyson. Zynon says that yes, and that there are Dimension with different names but is the same except for the time, like that this dimension is different time for the B1, B1AF, B1UA and B1TT and K1 and then he says that there dimension will soon become S1SR. Simien says thanks to Zeszon, and they go find Ben.When the find him, Zynon sees him with another Cerebrocrustacean, Tempeter. Zynon sees him when he asks him if they need help and Tempeter answers him in French. Zynon thinks he is showing off his genius and after a quick arguement Zynon says they should settle once and for all who is smarter. Simien tells Ben that they should join forces too like Phobius did and they can defeat them easily. Ben agrees. (I will continue the episode soonOmernoy121 12:35, August 25, 2010 (UTC)) Aliens used By Ben *Cerebellum (to defeat Phobus's technological rock monsters) *Fire-Lizard By Simien Quotes Sora: Well, we can see that Phobus has used some alien technology Thanatos: I'll be puzzled Ben: Good, continue puzzling Phobius: (Scares Phobus) Mwahh Ha HA HA HA Phobus: UH?? Phobius: Let me try that again, MWaah Ha ha ha Phobus:I'll try you! (Fires black balls and frighten him) Phobius:(reads Phobus's mind) Well, you are not alien or human! Phobus: Of course, I'm a god! Phobus: Well, you combine your powers with Mine? Phobius: Yes, who is your arch-enemy? Phobus:Ben Tennyson, and that God of Death, Thanatos! '''Allen: '''There are no such things as other dimensions. '''Zynon: '''There are. '''Allen: '''Like what, the fourth dimension? '''Zynon: '''There is that dimension. '''Allen: '''And the anti-matter dimension, come on. '''Zynon: '''There is that dimension too. '''Allen: '''And fifth dimension, seriously? I bet there is a fourty-second dimension too. '''Zynon: '''Okay let me tell it to you straight: THERE ARE OTHER DIMENSIONS! Allen: So there is a fourty-second dimension, and three hundred-fifty seventh dimension? Zynon: Umm, yes, yes there is. Category:Ultimate Omnitrix 2 Episodes Category:Episodes in Simien 10 Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Simien 10